


Crush

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cute, F/F, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin can't help liking her, even if she tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf - Caitlin/Heather - crush

Caitlin's had a crush on Heather for so long, she can't even remember how she felt about her before. It was impossible not to love that girl… her hair, golden like the sun; her eyes, so gentle that they could melt one's soul; her voice, soft as velvet and sweet as sugar. Everything about her screamed perfection.

However, Heather only had eyes for boys. It wasn't a view that Caitlin shared, but she understood it. She didn't hate Heather for it, she was sure she could never hate her even if she wanted to, and yet it hurts so bad to be reminded of it, because she tried to suppress it, to run away from it, she even tried to avoid and downright ignore Heather when she approached her, much to the blonde's confusion.

And she concluded, no matter how much she tried, how much she tried to escape, her crush wasn't going away.


End file.
